With the rapid development of mobile communication and the Internet, the demand for constructing a machine room is increased significantly, a ratio of power consumption for cooling a core machine room or a data centre to overall power consumption is increased, electric charges account for more in running cost of a telecommunication enterprise, and power saving becomes an important means for a telecommunication enterprise to cut down running cost. An annual heat load of a communication machine room is high, so that an air conditioner dedicated for the machine room is required to continuously run to ensure environmental parameters of the machine room. Power consumption during running of communication equipments is continuous and necessary, and environmental temperature of the machine room may be flexibly regulated according to the actual demand, so that power consumption of the air conditioning system of the machine room is the key for energy saving of the communication machine room.
At present, main methods for controlling energy saving of a communication machine room are focusing on optimal designs of air flow distribution of the machine room, cold and heat layouts of parallel cabinets, selection of manners for upward and downward air supply, reasonable designs of widths of intervals and passages between the cabinets, improvement of a control manner for an air conditioner of the machine room and the like, and cannot regulate an air volume according to a actual workload of the machine room.